


Lion's Mane

by Imaantivist



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Fluff, litterally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaantivist/pseuds/Imaantivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't you ever wonder how Michiru happens to look flawless all the time? Well, not all of that flawlessness is natural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lion's Mane

Haruka and Michiru have only been dating for a month. 

Setsuna, finally was able to set them up. She was tired of seeing her two friends date people that were rude and never cared for them as much as they did in return. It took Setsuna a little too long for her liking to figure to set them up together, but now that she did, she could see how truly happy they were with each other.

Drives to Michiru’s apartment never took Haruka very long, only about fifteen minutes, but with Haruka behind the wheel, she was able to get there in ten, and sometimes even nine minutes. There were flowers sitting in the passengers seat, and tickets to Michiru’s favorite symphony, for later on that night, in Haruka’s jacket pocket.

The sun was playing peek-a-boo with the horizon. Haruka knew it was early, but she had a big day planned. She also doesn’t know if Michiru is a morning person, but she figures she’ll find out soon enough.

When she arrives, she parks in the residential parking lot. Some how, the beautiful sea goddess was able to snag her a parking pass. 

The blonde takes the stairs up to the fourth floor and walks down the elegant apartment hall. When she get to the door numbered 402, she knocks lightly. 

A slightly sleepy Michiru opened the door. A loud gasp fell through Michiru’s lips and Haruka was shocked frozen. Michiru’s hair was everywhere. Hundreds of sea green flyaways undulating in every which way. The tousled strands floated around with all of Michiru’s movements. Haruka has never seen Michiru’s hair like this before, so natural and free. She wants to reach out and touch all of Michiru’s hair but she knows that now was not the time. 

“Haruka, What are you doing here so early? I wasn’t expecting you until later.” Michiru was looking everywhere but at Haruka. 

“I wanted to surprise you. Can I come in?” The smell of coffee was coming out through the cracks in the door. 

“Are you sure you wouldn’t want to come back in an hour when I’m more decent?” That was honestly the last thing Haruka wants to do. She wants to take in as much of the sight of Michiru’s hair as she could.  
“I’m sure.” Michiru opens the door all the way with what looks like reluctance. As Haruka walks through the door, she gives Michiru a kiss on the nose.

"I bought you some flowers.” Michiru lightly smiles, she was still a little embarrassed about Haruka seeing her like this. She accepts the flowers, but Haruka could still tell that she was a bit off. “I’m sorry, Michi, if it really bothers you that much, I can leave.” Michiru quickly turns around and holds onto Haruka. 

“Don’t leave! I just didn’t want you to see me when my hair was like this. I hate it. It’s not beautiful.” Haruka starts laughing, but when she sees Michiru’s serious face, she stops. 

“Oh, you were serious. Michi, wait!”  
Michiru runs off and locks herself into the bathroom. Nice going, Haruka. She thinks to herself. 

“I’m not coming out until I fix this monstrosity!” Who knows how long that could take. Haruka needs to fix this somehow. How can she get Michiru to realize that her hair’s beautiful no matter what?  
Haruka got an idea. Her hands find their way to her own hair where she tousles her own hair wildly. She uses water from the kitchen sink to at least take some of the product that’s in it out. 

“Hey, Michiru.” The sound of a door opening can be heard.

“Yes?” Haruka walks the rest of the way to where Michiru’s standing to show her, her handy work.

“What did you do?” Haruka’s surprised girlfriend asks.

Haruka, smiling, says, “ I figured we could both wear our natural hair today. You’re a goddess, Michiru, you don’t need to worry about fixing your hair around me.” Michiru walks over closer to Haruka like a small puppy warming up to it’s owner. Once Michiru got close enough, Haruka wraps her into a hug. 

“So we’re just going to be messy like this all day?” Michiru asks. 

“Not messy, just natural. And actually, you might want to fix it.” Michiru looks up, a little confused and self conscious. 

They move over to the couch, where Haruka lays down and then pulls Michiru on top of her to lay. Fingers with shortly trimmed nails run through Michiru’s hair.   
“As much as I love your lion's mane, we need to look our best for the symphony tonight.” Michiru sits up quickly, and looks at Haruka with wide eyes, her hair moving freely. “Oh, I didn’t tell you?” Haruka shifts her position a little so she can reach into her jacket pocket and take the tickets in her hand. She presents the tickets to her excited girlfriend. 

“Oh thank you, Haruka!” She leans down and wraps her around Haruka. 

“Happy one month anniversary.” Haruka says with a smug look on her face. 

“Happy anniversary, Haruka! And don’t call my hair a lion's mane!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you haven't read my other oneshots then I highly recommend you do.


End file.
